Prince Stiles Fae Supreme
by Spnalways
Summary: Stiles reached the fight just in time to see Peter go down. Stiles has magic but more than that's he's a prince.


"PETER!"

I got to the fight just in time to see Scott throw Peter in the Fae's line of fire. Hit with such a strong force of wind Peter slams into a tree and slumps down. I rush over to him, kneeing beside him to check his injuries, luckily, they aren't too severe, although he's unconscious.

I'm relieved that Peter's ok, since his whole resurrection Peter has become more of the man from before the fire, although still snarky and sarcastic, he's kind and sweet, well at least he is to me. The others never got over the fact he has killed people, despite the fact that those people killed his family and he had every right too. Seriously Scott likes to give second chances to every creature that comes through Beacon Hills, most of whom have killed a lot more than Peter and yet Scott and the others till won't give Peter a second chance, it's not even Scott's pack, he acts like it is though.

Derek is the only one who sees that Peter has changed for the better, he missed his uncle and despite everything that had happened between the two, they were getting along like family again. It's part of the reason Derek finally felt comfortable leaving to New York to tie up everything he and Laura had left in their haste to return to Beacon Hills, normally the Alpha wouldn't leave their territory but Derek said he needed to do this himself, so Peter assured him that as his Uncle and the Second hand he would watch over the pack especially Stiles.

Derek and I have become like brothers, I know its weird in the beginning we never got along long, yeah, we saved each other's lives time and time again but there wasn't a real trust or friendship; but now he and I are closer than I have been with Scott in years. Derek was even planning on having me becoming his Emissary, an important position in the pack. No one other than Peter and Derek knew I had magical powers, it took a while for me to tell them, not because I didn't trust them but I didn't want them to be afraid of me. I know it probably doesn't make sense, but I never told them where my powers come from; I guess some of them are about to find out.

Looking over Peter once more, satisfied he would be ok I stood up, walking right towards to Fae. I heard the others telling me to get back, but I didn't care I was so angry at them especially Scott, but also the Fae, they shouldn't be here this territory is off limits.

"What Fae dares attack my territory?" I yell. I hear the others whispering ("His territory, what the fuck is Stiles doing?")

I see they Fae in question start to shake as she realises who she's talking to. "Tell me your name" I say. "Jasmine, your highness. I am so sorry I did not realise this was your home. I had heard of great power here and came to investigate when I was attack by these wolves."

"Tell me what happened and who attacked first" I demand.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing? Get away from that thing. It's dangerous and needs to die." Scott said.

"Tell me Scott, who told you she was dangerous and needed to die?" I ask

"Deaton said she's a Fae. He said all Fae are dangerous and needed to be put down"

"Ah, good old Deaton, I guess I know who I'll be visiting next." I say ignoring Scott's face.

"So Jasmine, if I believe this mutt, then they attacked you first, correct?"

"That is correct Sir, however the one by the Tree tried to stop them, I did not mean to harm him, your majesty."

"That I saw, very well. I ask that you leave this place and I will deal with those responsible for your attack. Do you find this an acceptable punishment?" I ask

"Of course, your highness, I thank you for your consideration and will make sure no one enters your home again with out contact first. I am sorry for the intrusion." She says before disappearing.

"What the hell Stiles?" echoes around me as the all ask at the same time.

"Why did you let her go? Stiles, she was dangerous. And why was she calling you his majesty and your highness?" Says Scott

"No Scott, she wasn't dangerous and you would have known that if you didn't believe everything Deaton tells you, as for the other question, that will not be discussed until Derek returns home. So, I suggest you all goes back to the loft and stay there until Derek comes home." I say

"You can't tell us what to do! You're not the Alpha" yells both Erica and Jackson.

"No, but I am the stand in Alpha until Derek returns" says Peter who must have woken up whilst I was talking. I hadn't even noticed. I walk over to him, helping him up, walking back over to stand in front of the others he continues "therefore I second what Stiles just said. You are all to go to the loft and remain there until Derek returns, no one is to leave. Now go, Stiles and I will meet you there momentarily."

Peter and I watch them until they're out of the clearing. I turn around facing Peter, placing my hand on his cheek cupping his face I ask "Are you ok?" Peter returns the gesture "I'm ok Stiles, I believe it has something to do with you?" "Yeah, um so I might not have told you and Derek everything about my magic. We all need to talk, so I'll call Derek see if he can come back early there's a few things that need to be dealt with that you missed." I say pulling out my phone, dialling Derek before Peter has a chance to reply.

"Stiles, everything ok?" Derek asks as soon as the call connects. "Um, kinda, not really." I say before adding "Everyone's ok, but I need to come back, I need to tell you something and we need to deal with the pack."

"Ok that doesn't sound ominous at all, I'll head back now. I should be back in 4 hours; I'm guessing everyone's at the loft?" he asks.

"Yeah, see you soon Der, be safe."

Looking back at Peter I say "Come on let's get you home." Talking his hand, I start walking us to the car.

**4 hours Later**

Everyone was sitting in the loft, some confused, some angry when Derek walks in. I get up off Peter's lap and walk over to hug Derek. "I missed you" I say despite it being only 4 days. "Missed you to Stiles." He says returning the hug, before walking over to hug Peter as well. Turning back to me he asks "so what happened?"

"So apparently, Scott and the others have been listing to Deaton's bullshit stories of how magical creatures like Fae are dangerous and need to die, so when one came into to town, they tried to kill her. I got there in time to stop them, but also in time to see Scott push Peter into the Fae's line of fire. After that I checked on Peter and stopped the others, I spoke to the Fae and she left." I reply

Scott doesn't let me say anything else before he says "why was she calling you those names?"

"What names Stiles?" asks Derek

"Your highness, your majesty." I say shrugging like its no big deal. Seeing the glare on Derek's face I say "Fine. She called me those things because I am, I am higher up then her and she had to show respect."

"What are you talking about Stiles? Your nothing but a human, how are you higher up than a Fae." Yells Scott

"wow Scott, tell me how you really feel." I see both Peter and Derek getting angry at Scott, so I decide to explain. "Well Scott, you see I also have magic, if you had been my friend like your meant to be you would know this, as for the rest of you I don't really like you so I didn't want to tell you. Both Derek and Peter know and that's what matters." I say pausing before facing Derek and Peter "What I didn't tell you is that I am know as a Fae Supreme, which means I have Fae magic as well as many others, this only occurs to those born into the royal family. So that's me, I am Prince Mischief 'Stiles' Stilinski of the Fae Supreme."

They all looked shocked but I continue "therefore I had the right to let Jasmine the Fae go, as she was unaware that this is my home. Jasmine would have been punished for this but seeing as you attacked her without provocation, that gives her the right to revenge, however seeing as I was there and I am the Prince I allowed her to leave without punishment if she agreed to let me punish those who attacked her, you lot." I say scowling at Scott and the others, "As for the bullshit Deaton told you, I can guess why. Do you know what happens when a Fae is killed? I ask

It's Peter who response, not that I'm surprised he is always so knowledgeable "Their power leaves them and goes into the nearest energy, usually the ground which is mother nature." "Yes" I say "however if there is another magic user nearby or is the one who killed her, they would absorb the power, which is what I believe Deaton was after."

"So, Derek I know you are the Alpha, however I do have the right to punish those involved as I see fit. But being me, I thought I would tell you the punishment I chose and you can either allow it or we can decide something different. What do you say?"

"I trust you Stiles, however I would like to know their punishments before you do them." He replies

"Of course, so my punishment for Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Issac and Allison is Chores including Laundry, Dishes, Vacuuming as well as extra training. Derek do you accept these punishments?"

"Yes, I can agree to those."

"As for you Scott, not only did you attack a Fae and listen to Deaton, you also throw my mate into the line of fire. That could have killed him, do understand that? No of course you don't ever since you got turned you act like you're an Alpha and better than anyone else. So, I raise a choice to you with Derek's approval, I'm allow you to pick one of these options. One you become an Omega and leave town, find a different pack, two I can take your wolf away, you'll no longer be a werewolf."

"You can't do that; I won't leave my home and you can't take my wolf."

"It's funny how you hated Peter for turning you and hated being a Werewolf, yet you love all the perks it comes with. Pick one or Derek can choose for you"

"No, you don't get to decide this Stiles"

Ignoring Scott, I turn to Derek and ask "what do you say Alpha?"

"Well, seeing as turning Scott omega would make him move, I assume Melissa would have to leave as well and I know you like Melissa Stiles, so I say take his wolf. He never deserved it anyway. Wolves are meant to be tactile, supportive creatures, but you Scott have only ever been for yourself and Allison. So, you lose your wolf, you won't be pack anymore and you will stay away from all of us. Should you interfere again I reserve the right to make you leave Beacon Hills." Explains Derek.

"Wise choice Derek" turning to Scott, closing my eyes I hold my hand out breathing deeply. I can sense his wolf, his wolf is suffering from not being accepted, I ask it if would like its freedom to be reborn into another one day. He accepts, so I pull, I open my eyes when it done to see Scott, slumped on the couch. "Derek would you ask one of your betas to take Scott home and explain the situation to Melissa." I ask, "Of course, Boyd go take him, then come straight back here."

Feeling tired I walk over to Peter sitting in his lap, I leave everything else up to Derek who has started yelling at the others. I put my forehead against Peter's and close my eyes. Peter moves and presses a kiss against my head before saying "Mates, huh?" I open my eyes staring into his I say "Well, your mine, I don't know if I'm yours." "My dear boy I knew you were my Mate the first time I met you, why do you think I offered you the bite all those years ago? Although I must say I am glad you didn't take my offer, a Supreme Fae I always knew you were special my dear boy"

"Peter? Can I kiss you?" I ask

"Always my sweet boy"

I close the distant between us kissing him, starting of soft a simple press of lips against lips, before licking my tongue over his bottom lip to get him to open up, he does, both of us keen to deepen the kiss. I pull away soon after "I love you Peter" I say kissing his cheek

"I love you too sweetheart"

"We still have to deal with Deaton"

"Tomorrow Sweetheart, we'll deal with it tomorrow"

**The End**


End file.
